


Surprise - Saebyeolbe/Park Jong-Ryeol

by Pyxl



Category: Overwatch League
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Saebyeolbe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxl/pseuds/Pyxl
Summary: Overwatch player Pyxl joins Overwatch League





	Surprise - Saebyeolbe/Park Jong-Ryeol

I’m fucked.

Absolutely fucked.

No matter what I did I was going to die. 

I couldn’t stop it. 

So I decided to take out as many people as I can with me.

I activated my ultimate and the familiar “Die! Die! Die!” blasted through my headphones as I took out both of the other team’s healers and de-meched their D.va. As I came out of my ult, a well-aimed shot from Widowmaker took me out.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair as I was put into spectator mode to watch as my team attempted to cap the point.

66%

5 seconds left.

82%

I respawned.

“Stay on point. I’m on my way.”

Contested.

96%

I arrived on the point and began my attack while I was now being powered up by our Mercy. 2 down, now for the Reinhardt. I began running around the Reinhardt to keep his focus on preventing me from hitting him, while our team’s Junkrat arrived on point and got behind him; successfully killing him and allowing us to cap the point. 

With limited time, my team and I started a full on rush attack for the next point. “Balls to the wall guys. Surround them; 2 on every side.” 

 

Doing as I said we went at them from all sides; Winston and I on the left, D.va and Zen down the middle, and Pharah and Mercy down the right. Unlike the first point, this was a quick execution and the match ended 4 to 3 with us winning. As my team’s victory screen appeared, a weight was placed on the back of my chair making me tilt my head back. I smiled at the handsome face of my husband looking back at me from above before he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Good job yeobo.”

Tilting my head back up, I saw that I had achieved play of the game. Smiling, I leaned back and captured Jong-Ryeol’s lips in an inverted kiss. “Watch out, I’ll join another team just so I can have the satisfaction of beating you.” I stuck my tongue out at him before I leaned forward and turned my chair so I was facing him. 

Jong-Ryeol and I have been together for 5 and a half years now and we’ve been married for 2 of them. The two of us have a lot in common, but the biggest thing is our love for video games; namely Overwatch. He was a DPS player for the New York Excelsior team in Overwatch League under the name Saebyeolbe, or morning star rain. I was NYXL’s cheerleader, for now. I was given offers by several different Overwatch League teams in an attempt to have me join for season 2; including the top 3 teams. What Jong-Ryeol, or Byeol as I call him, doesn’t know is that I already accepted an offer.

“Hmm. I don’t doubt that. We’re all placing bets on what team you’ll join. Most of us agree that you’ll end up with Seoul.” Byeol nuzzled his face into my neck, making me giggle. “Well, why don’t you find out.” Byeol pulled away from me with a confused expression gracing his features. “I picked a team about a week ago. I already have a jersey. Look in the closet if you wanna know who I picked.” I smirked as I nodded my head towards the closet. Byeol, surprisingly, stood up and walked out of the room. “Where are you going?!” Immediately he called back, “To get the others. I’m not the only one who wants to know!” This threw me into a fit of giggles as I leaned onto my hand, perched on the armrest. A minute later, 8 men walked ran into the room. They all attempted to talk at once, turning their questions into muddled gibberish. “Jersey’s in the closet. Find out for yourself.” At this, they all immediately turned to the closet and ripped the doors open. In the middle of the closet was a single jersey with the name 'Pyxl’ and the number 26 on it. Towards the top, right between where the tops of my shoulder blades would be, was a small blue x-like symbol. 

There was a moment of silence, then another, before cheers erupted from all 8 of the men and I was forcefully pulled from my chair and into a giant group hug. A good five minutes of yelling, hugging, and roughhousing passed before finally there was a calm and the group evacuated the room. My moment to breathe was interrupted when I was pulled into another, familiar hug. Looking up, I was met with the dorky smile of my husband. “You’re something else, you know that?” I smiled, connecting my forehead with his and closing my eyes. “Yeah, I know, but that’s why you love me.” Byeol chuckled as he quickly shifted and placed a kiss on my forehead. “Yeah. That’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I am aware that Saebyeolbe is married. Trust me, I’m in love with his relationship with his wife (She’s so pretty!).


End file.
